Could It Be Fun?
by ChrisSherry
Summary: Reeve sends Vincent and Yuffie out on a mission together... Yuffie doesn't know what the mission is... Does Vincent even really know...? Yuffietine story! Discontinued for now
1. The Start

I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its awesome characters! :)

* * *

Yuffie and Vincent where walking down the paths of Kalm

It was about 1:20 and Yuffie was starting to get tried.

The reason they are walking so late was because they are on a mission Reeve choose for Vincent and Yuffie to be paired up together because he seemed to think they were a good team from what Yuffie told him "I saved is life! Two times! First the 3 years ago then I saved him for Rosso the blah" Yuffie said with a big smile. 'Reeve didn't really tell me what the mission was… He said just go with Vincent' Yuffie thought to herself 'Maybe I should ask Vincent' She wondered.

"God I'm going to kill Reeve! He would pick one of the coldest nights of the year!" Yuffie said

Yuffie looked over at Vincent 'I bet Vince really misses Shelke they seemed to have become close because of Shelke having Lucrecia's memory….or something like that! … That's just my luck… I mean… I like Vincent I always thought he was cute even the first time we met when Me, Cloud and the team found him in a coffin… Then 2 years later when we were fighting Kadaj and is gang also Sephiroth again 'Hopefully the lasted time', I think Vincent is even cuter...he is beautiful! Then 1 year after that 'Now' I realized I like him a lot he's an amazing guy! But I don't think he likes me like that ACK I don't think he likes me at all… he probably thinks of me as the most annoying thing ever. I don't mean to be annoying it's just that I… don't want to be alone. I never really had a lot of friends I NEVER had a boyfriend I really couldn't because of being a Ninja 'The greatest ever!' I guess it well never change because I will always be a Ninja!'

Yuffie sighed.

Vincent turned around and looked down at Yuffie who was looking at the ground when Yuffie noticed Vincent was looking at her; she looked up into his Crimson eyes.

"What's the matter Vince? You finally tired? "

"..."

"….Uh? Well…."

Vincent just kept staring at her

"Vince?...Vincent?….Vinnie?"

Yuffie started waving her hands in front of his face. Saying

"Vincent? You okay?

Vincent shock his head back and fourth

"Were you Day- Night dreaming?" Yuffie asked

"What…?" Vincent Replied

"Oh my god you said something!!" Yuffie smile big and bright,

Yuffie jumped up and hugged Vincent

"You're alive!" Yuffie said with a giggle.

"Yuffie…"

"Huh?"

"Please… get off me…"

Yuffie did as he asked. She looked at him with a sad face then walked in front of him and just when on with out stopping

After like three seconds Vincent started walking alongside Yuffie.

With out Yuffie noticing he looked down at her for a minute

With a confused face 'Why? Does she look sad?' He thought,

Vincent stopped.

"Yuffie…?"

Yuffie stopped and turn around to look at Vincent.

"Yes Vincent?"

'She called me by my real name' Vincent thought to himself.

"Are you alright…?"

"I could have asked the same thing" Yuffie replied

"…"

"Well… let's go!" Yuffie said

Vincent watched as Yuffie walked off again.

(Two hours later)

It was now 3:20 Yuffie was about to heel over in die, from being tired.

Her feet hurt; they felt like she had been walking on rocks bare foot… her eyes burned because she was so tired. Yuffie and Vincent haven't really talked for two whole hours…..

'GOD! I'M SO TIRED!' she thought to herself, she tried to keep up with Vincent but she was getting slower with ever minute until she tripped over a big rock.

"Wow Ahhh" Yuffie fall flat on her face.

Vincent stopped and turned around to see nothing but trees from the woods they are now in. until he heard a "Uh – ouch!"

Vincent looked down and saw Yuffie who was still face flat in the ground.

"Yuffie…?"

Yuffie looked up to see Vincent's face

"What?"

"What are you doing…?"

"SLEEPING! What Does It Look Like!?" Yuffie replied madly.

"..."

Yuffie put her face back in the ground.

"Ah" she rubbed the side of her face on the ground.

"Yuffie…lets go"

"No…"

"Yuffie...?"

"To sle-epil-y" Yuffie replied half asleep

"…?"

Yuffie was fully asleep with in Four seconds

"Yuffie…?"

'Is she asleep? How can she sleep on all those rocks…?.' Vincent thought to himself.

He turned his head sideways, then back to normal.

'Maybe I should carry her somewhere that's not in the middle of no where…?'

Yuffie turned on her side. Vincent bent down on one knee to pick her up. He pulled her arm, to lift her slightly to put his normal hand under her back. Then he lifted her up more to put his clawed hand under her legs then he was holding her like a bridal. Yuffie started to feel more comfortable then before she started rubbing her head against Vincent's chest to get more of the comfortable feeling.

He looked down at Yuffie, his eyes wide; she was cuddling up to him.

He then looked up, and stare at the path in front of him.

'Where to now…?' he thought


	2. DOTS

I don't own FFVII or the characters, or the little dot thing Yuffie says in this chapter.

It's "The moon it's cheasing me! Everywhere I go there it is! knock it off moon! I'm coming up there!!" That's what it really is... but I made it different lol

I heard that moon line on a FFVII fan video, on .

* * *

'Hey everythings warm and green?!' Yuffie thought to herself. There was green fields with beautiful long grass about ankle high, and it was sunny, and very warm. She look over to her left and there were 5 rabbits. "BUNNYS!!" Yuffie yelled at the bunny's hopping around the open field. "They're so cute! Fuzzy! Soft! I want one!" Yuffie said as she ran after the one she liked the best watch was black with a red bandana around its head…

'It reminds me of Vince' Yuffie though to herself. Yuffie was right behind the black bunny. "WHO COULD HAVE GUESS A RABBIT COULD HOP AWAY SO FAST!" Yuffie yelled, She finally got very close to the bunny, She ran with her hands out so she could grab it… "I'm going to get you NOW BUNNY!" Yuffie yelled as she grabbed the bunny…. Then, "HA I got you now bunny!" Yuffie said as her eyes opened…and she found herself looking into crimson colored eyes…. With her hands on both of Vincent cheeks. "VINCE!?" Yuffie yelled as she noticed Vincent was carrying her. "Vince… why are you carrying me?" She asked with her hands still on his cheeks. 'The last thing I remember was being on the ground…' Yuffie thought to herself. "Yuffie…" Vincent said finally. "What?" Yuffie asked "Can you…let go?..." He asked. Yuffie looked up at him with a confused look as she realized she was holding Vincent's Face in her hands.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Yuffie yelled as Vincent let her down to her feet.

"…" Vincent stayed silent.

"What happened? Why were you carrying me?" Yuffie asked. 'That probably sounded mean! Gosh Yuffie! He was just carrying you!' Yuffie thought to herself.

Vincent walked past her so he was in front of her his back to Yuffie's face... "You fell asleep…" Vincent replied.

"I did!?" Yuffie said loudly. 'Duh again Yuffie! Bunny's just pop out of nowhere all the time! And have RED BANDANA'S!' Yuffie thought to herself again.

"…."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to! I was really tired! … Actually I still am! anyways, I'm sorry!" Yuffie said

"….It's fine.…" Vincent said as he started to walk away.

"Okay! Thank you Vince! Buddy old pal!" Yuffie said as she followed behind Vincent.

"…"

One hour later…

'Hmmm… I'm getting tired again… Hehe… I wonder if Vince will carry me again! Hehe! I doubt it!' Yuffie thought to herself.

"So Vince… do you ever get tired or are you just a night owl!?" Yuffie asked

"….."

"Okay don't answer I love talking to myself All the time!" Yuffie yelled

'That's sounded weird' Yuffie thought to herself.

"….."

"The DOTS!" Yuffie yelled

"….?..." Vincent stayed silent

'There chasing me! Everywhere I go there they are! Look" Yuffie yelled as she pointed at Vincent.

"There they are! knock it off Dots! or I'll…? Erase you!?" Yuffie finished

'I thought just maybe he'd say something!' Yuffie thought to herself as she pouted.

Then a Ringing sound broke the silents, it was Yuffie's phone.

"It's Reeve!" Yuffie told Vincent as Vincent stopped and turned around facing Yuffie

'Hi-ya Reeve!" Yuffie said

"Hi Yuffie, how are you in Vincent doing?" Reeve asked

Yuffie looked at Vincent then back to the ground.

"Dotty…" Yuffie replied

"What?" Reeve asked

"Oh Nothing! Hehe! sooo umm what did you want?" Yuffie asked

"I got a report from WRO"

"And?... You know what! I don't even know where we're going!"

"Right now you and Vincent are going to the gold Saucer, I've read on the report, that there's some unusual people there… and while you and Vincent are there, you two can get some rest…" Reeve said.

'Yay!! Sleep!!' Yuffie thought to herself

"Where were we going before?!" Yuffie yelled in her phone

"It doesn't matter now... and Yuffie tell Vincent, I'll send him a message later, that goes more in to detail. Bye Yuffie, and also tell Vincent, good luck" Reeve said as he gave a friendly laugh. Then hung up,

"What?! Hey!" Yuffie yelled in the phone again.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Yuffie looked at the phone.

"Fine!" Yuffie yelled at the phone.

"…" Vincent just stared at Yuffie.

"Reeve said we're going to the Gold Saucer because it's heard that there's some weird guys there! And he also said we can get some rest! Yoot! also he said he' would send you a message later, going in to details." Yuffie told Vincent

'Actually It's kind of scary in the hotel there….But Vince is there! So…' Yuffie thought to herself then was cut off by Vincent.

"….Then lets go…." Vincent said

"Hey you said SOMETHING! THE DOTS ARE GONE!" Yuffie yelled with excitement.

"…" Vincent Sighed then started walking off again.

Yuffie just stood there.

"OH and Reeve said for me to tell you Good luck! Whatever that mean's..." Yuffie said, As she started running after Vincent.

2 hours later

"We're HERE!" Yuffie yelled at the entrances to the Gold Saucer.

"..."

"SLEEP!" Yuffie said

"…Yuffie…" Vincent said

"Huh?" Yuffie replied

"…We're going to look…" Vincent said as Yuffie cut him off.

"Around for the …Weird Dudes…." Yuffie said extremely tired.

"…Yes…" Vincent said

Yuffie looked up at Vincent.

"Do we have to right now?..." Yuffie pouted putting her hands together in a bagging way.

"…" Vincent Sighed

"Well? Come on if there still here, I'm sure they'll be here tomorrow!" Yuffie said

Vincent gave Yuffie a How do you know. look.

"And I know this because! No one would leave the Gold Saucer, within a few days, because It's to much fun! normal people just wouldn't!" Yuffie said

Vincent was still staring at Yuffie.

"...These aren't normal people..." Vincent said.

"...Yeah... Your right... But still!" Yuffie said.

She felt kind of stupid saying all that.

"...Fine, Just for a few hours..." Vincent replied

"YAY!! I LOV- Uh let's go" Yuffie said as she run off to pay for there way in.

"…?..."


	3. Haunted Hotel: Part 1

They finally made it to the hunted hotel, this place always use to scare the carp out of Yuffie. Yuffie was a walking along side Vincent… when she heard a moan.

"What was that?!" Yuffie yelled

"…" Vincent didn't answer

She got closer behind Vincent. They kept walking.

"WHOOO Goes therrreee!" Yelled a unknown voice

"AHH! What the hell is that?!" Yuffie yelled at Vincent.

"…" Vincent still didn't say anything.

Yuffie had suddenly felt something grab her left shoulder.

"AHHH!!!!" Yuffie screamed.

Yuffie grabbed on to Vincent's cape, pulling on it hard, making Vincent fall backwards.

Vincent turned around why'll he was fall. He landed on Yuffie.

They were face to face. Yuffie's face when completely red, still face to face Yuffie said

"Hehehe Sorry Vince!"

"…" he didn't say anything

He got off Yuffie, and stood up.

Yuffie sat on her butt… she looked behind her because she had heard a noise,

As soon as she looked behind her, "Bam!" There was a face in front of hers. Not just a face but a see through face.

"Holy CRAP!!!!" Yuffie yelled again. Has she jumped up, so scare she wanted to jump in Vincent's arms.

"I swear!! If you weren't a ghost! I'd kill you!" Yuffie yelled.

She wanted to hit the ghost but she couldn't because if she did her fists would go through him.

"…Lets go…Yuffie" Vincent said calmly.

"Okay!" Yuffie agree and walked alongside him.

'How come he's so calm? Didn't that ghost scare him at all! … You know what!! I hate ghosts!! this crap happened to me when Cloud and the gang came here!! Hey!! I think that's the same STUPID Ghost!! Stupid no good GHOST!!' Yuffie thought.

Yuffie Noticed but Vincent had stopped. Because they were at the door to the hotel

Vincent opened the door to there room. Yuffie ran in.

"WOW! This room is pretty big! And .. Scary!" Yuffie half yelled.

"…Yuffie…there's other people… here" Vincent said

"So…?"

"…"

Yuffie turned away from Vincent and noticed… there's one king-sized bed.

"Hey… Vincent… Ummm there's only one bed….!" She said

"…This was the… only room left…"

"…Oh….Sure!" Yuffie said

"….?..."

"I'm just kidding Vince! Don't look at me like that!" Yuffie said

"…"

"I'll sleep on this side!" Yuffie said as she jumped on the right side of the bed.

"…"

"You can't have that side" Yuffie said as she pointed at the left side of the bed.

"…?..."

"…" Yuffie actually didn't say anything.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well! If you're not going to say anything I'm going to sleep!"

"…"

"Night Vince…" Yuffie said as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Haunted Hotel: Part 2

It was dark... "Where am I?"… Yuffie asked, her question echoed through out the darkness… she was scared. Her feelings of loneliness, nothingness, worthlessness, useless… Yuffie was thinking of herself, useless… But why?... "I'm not use less!!" as soon as she said yelled that as it echoed… A flash of her losing the war over her country… then see what Godo did to it…. The another flash of her not being able to save Aerith… then there was a flash of Shelke saving Vincent from Chaos… 'I was happy Shelke saved Vincent…. Like her or not… But I wanted to be the one to save him!!" Yuffie thought to herself… as it got darker… all her bad memories started to flash though her head so fast her head was starting to hard. At that moment Yuffie flew up out of the bed…'THUMP' falling, because she wasn't fully awake… and it also seems she trip over something… or actually someone… Vincent. Yuffie was lying sideways and was on her back over top Vincent… Vincent of course was a wake… He actually hadn't been to sleep yet. "Yuffie looked up toward Vincent's face, even though it was pretty hard to see… considering it was still night time... and there was no night light... "Haha hey Vincent…" Yuffie said still half out of it… "…" Vincent didn't reply… "I'm sorry…" Yuffie said as she rolled her body down over his legs, then she stood up.. "…" Vincent didn't really know what to say to Yuffie. …Yuffie was kind of wobbly… She turned to face Vincent, Who was still lying on the floor. But she then fell from being so out of it. She once again fell on Vincent. But this time she landed straight on Vincent… they were face to face at that moment. "…!!..." … "Vincent…? Vince…? When did you get here? Haha!!" Yuffie said. Vincent tried to gently push Yuffie off him. He didn't really enjoy the closeness. He could feel her breathing on his face. 'Hehehe this id better then it being really dark… and Vincent's in my dream now… If I was to fall on Vincent for real, he'd probably kill me… but that's the thing, it's just a dream!! Hehehe!!... it's still kind of embarrassing through… I mean… I like Vincent… I mean Vince!! I keep calling him Vincent!! Haha!! Well maybe that's a good thing…? I mean it's is name!! … Hey maybe if I confess my love for him in my dream I'll feel better around Vince?!! …That probably won't work…!! But I want to see his reaction!! Even if he's a dream Vince!! Which I've seen before!! He's usually nice to me!! Unlike the real Vince!! Here go's nothing!!' Yuffie thought to herself thinking all of this was still her dream. Why'll… Vincent was still trying to get her off him… "Vincent…" Vincent stopped … and looked at Yuffie, Who was still lying on him… "…?..." … "I…Love...You" Yuffie said slowly and kind of quietly … But Vincent still heard her. "…Yuffie?" Vincent said gently and yet shocked. Yuffie smiled as she got closer and closer to Vincent's face… Yuffie kissed Vincent.


	5. Dreams and Nightmares?

Vincent pushed Yuffie back gently, till she was sitting on the back of her legs. 'What the heck!! I'm sure Vince doesn't even like me in my own dream!! Or actually I think I'm still having that nightmare!! This sucks!! This isn't even real, yet it feels like it and its embarrassing Vince is staring at me!! I'm not even sure if he's angry…?!' "Yuffie...?" "I'm sorry Vince…" Yuffie got up off the floor and started walking slowly back to her but, then she stopped without turning around. "I'm sorry I lied! Vincent never likes me in my dreams or Nightmares, and not in real life!!' Yuffie half yelled, as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Dreams…?" Vincent asked. Still very much confused, he's not use to Yuffie saying such things; yes she does say a lot of weird stuff… but this? Loving him? Dreams and Nightmares…? This isn't like Yuffie. After about 2 minutes of silence, Vincent stood up finally… he got out of shock. Yuffie turned around to see Vincent standing up.

"What?! Do look all concerned about me! Because your not! Why am I even yelling at you! This is a dream…! It isn't real…" Yuffie looked down at the floor… as more tears fell from her cheeks, and along with that… more silence, but it was short lived.

"You think… your dreaming…?" Vincent asked.

Yuffie looked up at Vincent again. "Duh!! Yeah!"

"Yuffie… You're awake…"

"No I'm not!!"

Vincent slightly shook his head. "Yes…you are…"

"You're funny Vincent! I mean it's my dream! I should know!"

"Well… then why don't you…?" Vincent asked.

"Then why don't I what?!" Yuffie asked.

"Know… that you're awake…?"

Yuffie tiled her head a little sideways.

"…"

"…"

Silences fell for a few seconds.

"…"

"…"

"Vince…" Yuffie said laughing slightly

"Yuffie…?" Vincent said a little concerned.

"… I know… because I wouldn't have…Kissed you in real life."

"…" Vincent didn't know how to reply to that.

"…and … I wouldn't have… Said…that…"

"Said…what?" as soon as Vincent asked… the picture of Yuffie kissing him popped up in his head. "…That I…" Yuffie looked down at the floor again, embarrassed.

"Love…you…" Yuffie finished her sentence.

"Well… It would be great to wake up right now!" Yuffie said very embarrassed.

"Yuffie… you are awake…" Vincent said once again.

"No I'm NOT!" Yuffie said again but louder.

Knock-Knock

'Somebody's at the door!? This is the worst nightmare I have ever had!!' Yuffie thought to herself.

Yuffie when over to up the door, Brushing passed Vincent's shoulder…

Yuffie's cheeks turned a little pink. Yuffie open the door. There was a guy standing there.

"I'm sorry if you and-"the guy stopped and looked passed Yuffie and saw Vincent.

"Your boyfriend are fighting! But would you please try to keep quiet?! People are trying to sleep!" The guy said then walked away angry. Yuffie stuck her head out the door.

"He isn't my boyfriend!! And NO! I won't!" Yuffie yelled back at the guy who walked away.

Then Yuffie felt a hand grab her left arm. And it pulled her back. Yuffie's back hit something behind her. She lifted her head up to see Vincent's crimson eyes looking down at her. "whoa!" Yuffie yelled a little. Vincent stared at her as if to proof something to her.

"…But it as to be a dream! Or nightmare!" Yuffie said.

"..." Vincent didn't reply.

"It…really isn't…a dream?" Yuffie asked.

"No it isn't…Yuffie…" Vincent answered.

"…" Yuffie was so embarrassed.

"…"

'Is this for real?! … I really told Vincent I loved him?! and I… I kissed him!! on… on the lips!! Stupid Yuffie Stupid!!' Yuffie yelled at herself.

Yuffie build up even courage to look at Vincent.

"I'm sorry Vincent!!" Yuffie shook her head.

"Vince…"

"…"

Yuffie bowed down slightly,

"I'm really sorry for… yelling at you!! And not believing you!!"

"Yuffie…"

"And… I'm sorry!! for falling on you two times! And for lying..." Yuffie said.

"Lying…?" Vincent asked.

"…Yeah…" Yuffie replied.

"What did you…lie about?" Vincent asked.

"… Well about… loving… you…" Yuffie said.

"…"

"No! If I say that I really am lying!!" Yuffie yelled.

"?..."

"I really do love you Vincent!"

"…!..." Vincent was shocked again.

"So… I'm not sorry for saying it!! And I'm not even going to say I'm sorry about kissing you!" Yuffie yelled.

"Yuffie…I…" Vincent didn't really know what to do, or say.

"No, don't say anything! It would probably be better if you didn't… Because then I… wouldn't be sad because of what you will probably say!" Yuffie ran out the door. Leaving a confused and shocked Vincent Valentine behind.


	6. Wondering

Hi! I'm sorry it takes so long for more chapters! I just have alot of times where I don't feel like written. lol :) But anyways, Here's a new chapter! Yay! -

And also, I'm going to be updating my other chapters for this Fanfic, my mess up's, and I'm going to do some re-wording and what not, So make sure you look for changes. -

Thank you all for your review on the other chapters! I love review!

I don't on Final Fantasy VII or the awesome characters! If I did, There would be more games, and in one of them Vincent and Yuffie would get together! also I would bring Sephiroth back, and try to turn him back to good! -

Speaking/Writing of which, I'm also writing a fanfic called "Sephiroth", I hope you all will check it out, I have some new fanfics up. -

* * *

Yuffie was rushing angrily down the hall of the Inn, Finally making her way out of the Inn. She headed for a place she could go to thinking, not just think, to clam down.

She ended up at the gold Saucer ride.

"Enjoy you ride." A nice lady said.

"Thanks…" Yuffie said. Trying to not sound completely depressed.

Yuffie mean her way on the saucer, and sat on the left seat, and started thinking.

'Oh God!! I'm really, really stupid!! And I'm so dimwitted! Come on! I believed I was dreaming! And I feel so foolish for yelling at Vincent! I didn't even give him a chance to say anything….! I bet he hates me now… or, Did he ever like me at all…? I always thought of him as a friend! Even though he was kind of… No was Moody all the time!

Then after I saved him from Rosso! In the truck, when he thanked me. I just felt so happy and very embarrassed… I've never been in love; I might have thought I was at sometime when I was a little kid. Everyone has a crush when you're a kid!

But I know I wasn't… Because, the way I feel for Vincent is different.

A tear ran down yuffie's cheek, with more following after it.

The ride came to a stop. Yuffie slow got up from her seat, and then she, just as slowly, walked out of the Saucer.

"Have a nice night miss!" the nice lady said.

"Thank you." Yuffie replied, with the same emotion as before.

Yuffie started walking back the way she came, back to the Inn.

'…I not ready to face him. What am I going to do…? Get another room at the Inn?

But I'm too scared to be alone in that place! That stupid ghost! Man this is awful…! I guess I have no choose, but to go back.'

Yuffie finally made it back to the inn building.

'I feel so nervous, that I'm sick!' Yuffie yelled at herself.

Yuffie toke a few more steps. Then stopped over hearing a conversion, inside the Inn…

Yuffie stood aside from the entrance listening to there conversion.

"Do you think that Reeve guy will send people after us? Do you think were safe…?" a woman said.

"I don't think they would look here at the golden Saucer!" a man said.

'It's them?! There here in the Inn where, Me and Vincent are staying?! No way! Will this is go but, bad! For 1 I can't walk in there to see them, and 2 I can't get Vincent from here!'

Yuffie looked up the building.

'Maybe I could claim up?!' Yuffie thought about it, for a few minutes.

The doors opened.

Yuffie turned around, surprised by the sudden noise. She started starring at the two people who were talking, a few minutes ago, they're the one's whom Vincent and Yuffie, are after.

'Well! Crap!! Ummm…. I'll just walk pass them! I mean they don't know who I am! Or am working for! Haha yeah!' Yuffie thought to herself.

Yuffie decided to walk passed them to enter the door.

"Hey there cutie!" The man said.

"…" Yuffie didn't say anything.

Making her way passed the two.

"Leave her alone! We are on a mission! Idiot!" the woman yelled.

"Don't yell at me Woman!" The man yelled back.

The two strangers continued yelling at each other, while walking away from the Inn.

"That was kind of close" Yuffie said out loud herself.

Yuffie started running her away to her room, to get Vincent.

Getting to her room, she started getting scared.

'Get over it Yuffie! We have to get the bad guys!' Yuffie yelled at herself.

She opened the door. Walking inside the room, she saw Vincent sitting in the chair at the small table, that was in there room.

"Hey Vince!!" She laughed slightly, from the awkwardness in the room.

"…" Vincent didn't reply.

"I got big news! The Bad guys were here in the inn!" Yuffie yelled.

"What? Where did they go?" Vincent asked.

"They just left! About a minute ago! I walked past them! And there was a guy! And he was trying to hit on me! Ewww!" Yuffie said, trying to make herself feel less nervous.

Vincent stood up from his seat at the table. And started walking toward Yuffie, he walked past her to the door.

"Let's go…" Vincent simply said, not facing Yuffie.

Yuffie turned her head to look at Vincent.

"Right!" Yuffie agreed,

Before they left Yuffie grabbed her thing of her bed.

'So long for sleep…' Yuffie thought to herself.

She then ran up to Vincent who was waiting outside the room.

"Come on Vince!" She yelled. Yuffie yelled on purpose, hoping the guy across from Vincent and Yuffie's room heard.

Vincent just shook his head, while walking down the hall.

With Yuffie beside him.


End file.
